


Unexpected

by balorsdemon



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorsdemon/pseuds/balorsdemon
Summary: Post TLC. Shameless Ambalor smut





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away with this.... this was also supposed to be up before Monday, but then I rewrote it. Now it's a little gift in honor of my other fic, keep moving forward, reaching 400+ views! Enjoy!

Dean was buzzing. _What a way to make a comeback. That's how you fucking do it._ Right now, he was on cloud nine. The intercontinental championship was back in his grasp again, and he'd never felt better. He had set his sights on making a strong comeback from his injury while he was out, and to see that goal come to fruition tonight... well there was nothing that could top that.

He was lost in his own thoughts, staring down at the gleaming belt in his hands, unaware that he wasn't alone in the locker room anymore. When someone spoke, he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hey man, that was rockin'. Congratulations,"

Dean turned his head to the source of the voice, eyes settling on Finn, who was still in his ring gear with a towel slung over his shoulder.

His lips curled into a more genuine smile at the Irishman's words, dimples making an appearance. "Gotta be honest, you weren't the person I expected to hear that from. Thanks though," 

Finn chuckled, walking over to his bag and digging through it for his clothes. He glanced back over at Dean, unable to help himself from asking a question.

"Why's that?"

Dean shrugged, wiping his face with a towel he'd brought with him from the gorilla. "You're more Seth's buddy than mine,"

He knew that to be true; he and Finn hadn't gotten to know each other too well over the years. The extent of their one-on-one conversations happened usually in passing at catering. Other than that, he'd only really hung out with Finn because Seth would bring him along when they'd go get food or a drink after a show. Between brand splits and shakeups and injuries, they always seemed to just miss each other.

Finn's eyebrows rose at Dean's statement, but didn't rebuke it. "Don't get me wrong. Love Seth as champion, he's a good one. But you deserve it too." 

He picked up his clothes in one hand, walking toward the showers, passing Dean as he went. "Don't tell him I told you this, but I think it suits you better. You've always been a good champion," Finn said, tapping the metal plate as he paused in front of where Dean was sitting.

Dean wondered how Finn was able to do that; give such genuine off the cuff comments that were very much compliments. He had always known Finn to be a honest guy, and he knew from how he said it that Finn meant it more as an honest opinion than a compliment, but it still made his chest swell with warmth. He smirked at his comments, filing away his words to taunt Seth with later. _Your friend likes me with the gold better._ That information was just too good not to use.

Dean hadn't even realized Finn was gone until he heard the distant squeak of a shower turning on. He shook his head, gently nudging his face with his fist and got to his feet. He'd showered already, but he'd been lingering backstage, just trying to soak up the last of tonight's good atmosphere. It was so contagious, he just wanted more.

He started packed up his things, shrugging a worn-in hoodie over his shoulders, and then sat again, feeling too distracted to focus on getting ready to leave. All he could do was stare at the title. _His_ title. Tomorrow the side plates would be changed, Seth's logo replaced by his own design. It'd been a while since he'd seen that and he was excited for it to be a reality. He ran his thumbs over the bumpy metal, gripping the leather strap tight. The feel of it reminded him he was in fact not dreaming.

"You should take a picture, might last longer," Finn said with a cheeky grin as he walked past Dean, his jeans hanging low on his hips and chest still wet from his shower.

Dean barked a laugh, glancing up at Finn. "Don't think a photo could do what I'm feeling right now justice,"

"Fair," Finn said, turning his back to Dean as he finished getting dressed. Dean couldn't help but look, noticing how chiseled Finn's damp back was as he stretched and pulled a black tshirt over his skin. 

He'd always kind of thought Finn was hot - how could he not? He wasn't blind. Everyone drooled over the man's abs alone, and it wasn't like he could really ignore that Finn's body just looked like _that_. The man was always running around backstage in those tiny trunks and not much else. When it was all on display, he couldn't help that his eyes wandered. His friends, however, had no idea Dean even liked men. It wasn't something he ever felt like he had to share. It didn't even matter anyway. People liked what they liked and that was that.

"Earth to Dean!"

Dean blinked, realizing Finn had caught him staring. Well, more like lost in thought, but it looked how it looked. "Sorry," he mumbled, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips.

"You good?" Finn asked, a look in his eye that Dean couldn't quite place. Curiosity for sure, but there was something else.

He inhaled deeply, nodding, rubbing his hand over his face. "Been quite a night."

Finn nodded in agreement, a genuine smile crossing his face. "Great night." He shouldered his bag, glancing down as he rummaged in it again for his rental car keys.

"You need a ride back to the hotel? Or did you drive?" Finn asked, polite as always.

His question caught Dean off guard, not expecting the offer. "Oh, I rode in with Renee, but she's gone by now. So, I guess I do." He said, feeling an odd twinge in his chest mentioning his ex-wife. They'd been keeping up pretenses for the sake of the show and they were still friends, but things had just changed too much between them and it always made him feel like he was walking around with lead in his boots. If he was a little more in tune with his emotions, he'd be able to discern that feeling as heartache. But he always chose to shut it out, not addressing it. 

He shouldered his own bag, following after Finn as they left the locker room. Backstage had cleared out quite a bit by now, just the breakdown crew around. Dean enjoyed the silence, as it was a nice contrast to the chaos earlier in the evening. Finn headed out to the parking lot, lights flashing on his rental as he unlocked it, throwing his bag in the back. Dean did the same and slid into the passenger seat. 

As they backed out of the space, he realized he'd never actually ridden in a car with Finn, let alone when the Irishman was driving. Finn was in his own little world, fiddling with the radio to find something to listen to, so Dean just looked out the window, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. This didn't happen often with other people he travelled with. Seth and Roman were always chatterboxes, and Dean never minded that, but this was still a nice change of pace.

"Your match was really good, by the way. Should've said that earlier," Dean said, breaking the silence as he looked over at Finn. Finn smiled softly, eyes darting to glance at Dean, fingers drumming softly against the steering wheel. 

"Appreciate it. I had a blast. Felt good to get that win," Finn said, putting on his turn signal as they stopped at a light. 

Dean chewed on the inside of his lip, mulling over some thoughts. Part of him wanted to ask Finn if he wanted to get a drink at the hotel bar, and another just wanted to straight up ask him to come to his room. Neither felt like a safe option. He had no idea how Finn would react. Finn was always the mystery when it came to what he was into, or who, for that matter.

"So, do I gotta keep eyes in the back of my head for you now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. The laugh that got from Finn made his stomach do a little dance. 

"Maybe. I'll be keeping an eye out for the right opportunity to steal that belt away," Finn teased, eyes sparkling from the streetlights as he looked over at Dean, giving him an exaggerated wink.

Dean scoffed to cover his true emotions, a hand going up to ruffle his hair. "Bring it on,"

They chatted about the rest of the matches from the evening as Finn drove them to the hotel, both reveling in the fact they wouldn't have to suffer through Corbin's mic skills tomorrow on Raw. 

Once they were back at the hotel, Dean grabbed his bag from the back of the car, walking in step with Finn inside the hotel and to the elevators. 

_Now or never, asshole_

As Finn pressed the button for his floor, Dean cleared his throat, sudden nerves he hadn't experienced in a long time hitting him. Putting yourself out there was hard. Rejection was even worse. 

"Look, uh, this is going to sound weird. You can say no." He said, looking Finn straight in the face. Those similar blue eyes flashed with confusion, but intrigue filled its place mere moments later. Dean sighed, pushing down his usual nervous tics. "You're fucking hot," he began, feeling his throat tighten at the confession. Finn's eyes blew wide, clearly caught off guard. Dean laughed nervously, not knowing how else to process what he was feeling. "I know, weird it's me saying this, right?"

"No," Finn said quietly. Dean pressed his lips together, mustering the courage to keep talking. He hadn't expected a serious answer from the Irishman.

"There's no pressure, but uh, would you want to come back to my room?" He asked, the words coming out like they were all strung together as one. 

Finn looked at him for a long moment. It was fucking painstaking. The doors dinged as they reached the floor Finn had pressed. 12. Dean's floor too. The doors opened and still Finn hadn't said anything. He was just looking at Dean, analyzing. 

Dean wasn't born yesterday. He could take a hint. "Right, sorry," he said, voice snappy as he stepped off the elevator, wanting to hightail it away from this awkward situation. "Stupid," he mumbled to himself.

"Dean," Finn called gently, reaching out to grab Dean's shoulder and stop him from walking away. Dean turned, wondering if Finn was going to say something mean, rip him a new one. He knew it wasn't the man's M.O., but hell, anything was possible right now to his anxious brain. 

"Lead the way," Finn said brightly, a shy smile crossing his features, making his light blue eyes darken slightly. Dean felt the energy between them shift and he swallowed hard.

Not trusting himself to speak, he jerked his head in what he assumed was a nod and continued down the hallway. He fumbled at the door with his room key, being too hasty. On the third try, it finally opened. His hands had been shaking. Damn nerves.

Finn dropped his bag inside the doorway, eyes on Dean's back. This night was not turning out as he expected, but he also wasn't mad about it. His original plans for post-TLC were actually quite boring, now that he thought about it. At least this was exciting.

Dean turned around, feeling Finn's eyes on him. They stared at each other in the dimly lit room, tension evident. Finn finally moved, walking up to Dean. He placed a gentle hand on his arm, gazing up at the man. 

Dean suddenly felt like he was 15 again. _What now?_ Finn's cold palm was a stark contrast to Dean's warm skin. Finn kept staring and Dean tried to not shift uncomfortably under the intense gaze. Finn seemed to have that effect, even when he wasn't trying. 

Suddenly, there were lips on his, clumsy but firm. Finn's hand tightened slightly against his bicep as he kissed him. Dean kissed back immediately, one hand with an iron grip on Finn's hip, the other cradling the man's cheek to bring him in closer. 

After a few heated moments, they pulled apart, lips a bit swollen and red. Dean had a sudden thought about how nice those lips would look wrapped around his cock, causing him to outwardly sigh. Fergal's eyes were shining, his grin a bit lopsided and pupils blown out from the intensity of their kiss.

It was Finn who made the first move again, suddenly pushing Dean's chest with both hands, causing him to bend at the knee and fall back onto the bed behind him. He briefly wondered when they'd even migrated to this spot, or had he been standing there the whole time? His brain was still hazy from their kiss. He looked up at Finn, licking his lips without realizing, and crooked a finger at him to come closer.

Finn wasted no time at all and dropped onto the bed on his knees, straddling Dean's body. The look in his eye gave Dean goosebumps. Jesus, this guy was intense. Two could play at that game though. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring Finn down in return.

"What do you want?" He finally asked, his voice a bit gravelly. This elicited a bright smile from Finn, and Dean watched him bite down on his lower lip in thought. Dean couldn't wait though. He acted on impulse and pulled Finn closer by the back of his neck, their lips clashing clumsily again. His tongue ran across Finn's lower lip and he bit down, gaining a soft groan from Finn that made his cock twitch. He smirked, kissing him hard with his hand firm against the back of Finn's neck.

When Finn pushed at him and pulled away, Dean felt his heart drop. Had he done something wrong?

By the look of Finn's face though, it was quite the opposite. His cheeks were flush, hair already a bit of a mess from where Dean had mussed it up during their first clumsy kiss. Dean chuckled, scanning Finn's clothed body.

"What's up, sweetheart?" He asked, curious as to why Finn had stopped him. 

"My turn," Finn said simply, shifting his body weight as he got comfortable with his legs either side of Dean. Dean's hands automatically found his thighs, the placement comfortable. He kneaded firmly with his hands, keeping his eyes on the Irish man. 

Finn crossed his arms behind his back, his muscles on display as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Dean couldn't help but reach out and trail his fingers down his toned chest. He noticed Finn pretty much melted into the touch, causing him to smile.

"You're pretty," he said, no filter between his brain and mouth. His face went flush as Finn smirked at him. He reached down and ran his thumb over Dean's lower lip, eyes never once leaving the man's. 

"So are you,"

Dean felt his face flush even more, his cock stirring in his jeans. The close proximity and the sincerity in Finn's voice was doing a lot for him. His words were sweet, and he actually found it easy to believe the man. Past partners had echoed the same sentiment, but it felt different tonight. 

"You're killing me," Dean whined. "Do something,"

Finn laughed softly, shifting off of Dean and onto his feet by the bed. Dean frowned, but only slightly. This actually gave him a better view of Finn's perfect body, so he wouldn't complain.

His eyes lingered on the fading welts across Finn's chest, leftover from his match earlier that night. When Finn slipped out of his pants however, Dean's focus changed.

"Holy fuck,"

Finn had gone commando under his jeans after his shower, and Dean couldn't do anything but stare. The trunks Finn wore for work usually didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Dean had heard snippets of rumors backstage about what the man was packing, but none of it really did the real thing justice. 

Dean's mouth was suddenly as dry as the Sahara as he crooked his fingers in a come hither motion at the now naked man in front of him. Finn smirked, resuming his previous position on top of Dean.

He quickly grabbed for Finn's thighs a second time, his hands kneading into the milky flesh again as he stared up at him in wonder. "Fucking gorgeous, holy shit," he cursed.

This gained a blush from Finn, and Dean didn't miss a beat, noticing his comment had also begun awakening the Irishman's cock. He let go of one thigh, wrapping his calloused hand around Finn's length and flicked his wrist a few times to see what sort of reaction he would get.

Finn leaned into it easily, his hips bucking upwards. His mouth fell open into a small o, a few grunts leaving his lips. "Fuck, Dean," 

Dean just hummed warmly in response, eyes raking over Finn's naked body.

"What do you want?" He asked again, having a bit of fun teasing the hell out of the man. He repeated the earlier motion, earning a quiet 'ah' from the Irishman, Finn's back arching to push his hips up into Dean's hand. 

"Talk to me, c'mon sweetheart," Dean crooned, reaching around to grab a handful of Finn's ass. He noticed Finn wasn't even looking at him, just panting and staring at the ceiling as Dean's hand worked on his cock. Clearly he was in his element. 

"Mm, fuck, ha," Finn gasped, blinking a few times as he tried to gather himself. "I want to make you feel as good as I'm feeling right now," he breathed, head lolling down against Dean's shoulder, attaching his lips to his neck. Dean shuddered with arousal, his hand going slack around Finn's cock.

"Won't say no to that," he mumbled, giving Finn's ass another squeeze and a smack. He was bitten in return, causing him to hiss slightly, though it was swallowed by a chuckle. "You're a little shit."

Finn's tongue circled the spot he'd bitten, soothing the irritated skin before pressing open mouthed kisses down to Dean's collarbone. His hands roughly tugged at Dean's shirt, the man beneath him sitting forward slightly to help him get it off. Finn looked visibly more relaxed after getting Dean's shirt off, shifting himself backwards and off of Dean's lap to lay next to him, still pressing kisses to his newly exposed skin. 

Dean hissed again when he felt Finn's hand rubbing against the crotch of his pants, the friction feeling nice as he grew more and more aroused. Finn stopped kissing his chest, shifting to press a quick kiss to lips, then scooted down the bed to press light kisses against Dean's hips. 

Looking down at the beauty in front of him, Dean swore he'd died and gone to heaven. How the fuck had he managed to get this lucky tonight? He took a ragged breath as he watched Finn, his hand hesitantly moving to push through Finn's short hair. The light kisses made him want to squirm, buck his hips, but he didn't give into that urge. Instead a steady stream of mumbled curse words left his mouth as he felt Finn unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. When the man brushed his full lips over the fabric of Dean's underwear and his hardening cock and looked up at him with that intense gaze, Dean thought he was going to just melt into the bed. 

"Fuck," he cursed, his fingers curling into fists as he fought back a few urges.

Finn smiled wickedly, nudging his nose against Dean's waistband. "Someone's got a dirty mouth,"

Dean made a noise, sounding like a strangled laugh as he looked down at Finn. "If you were in my shoes sweetheart, you'd understand," 

Finn just smiled again, his hand rubbing slow circles into Dean's thigh, almost copying the action his partner had done previously. After a moment, he stopped what he was doing, pushing down Dean's underwear to release his cock from the cotton confines.

Dean wanted to shift his hips, but Finn's firm grip on him prevented that. The man's blue orbs looked up at him for a brief moment before he dropped his head and ran his tongue along Dean's length. Dean grabbed a fistful of the sheets, his self control on the brink of collapse. 

A breathy groan escaped his lips as Finn took him into his mouth, the sensation making his whole body tingle. Finn's mouth was a gift from the gods as he swirled his tongue around the head of Dean's cock and sucked with fervor. Dean's hands eventually found the back of Finn's head, his fingers curling against his short hair as he groaned again. "Fuck, Finn,"

None of this seemed to phase Finn in the slightest as he kept going, determined to make Dean feel the best he ever had with the head he was giving. He was a bit rusty - getting laid wasn't always high on his list of priorities - but from how Dean was reacting, he seemed to be doing just fine. He took a breath through his nose as he tilted his head just so, letting Dean's cock slide further back into his throat.

"Finn, fuck, I'm going to cum if you don't take it down a notch," Dean gasped, staring down at the man in awe. His eyes were blown wide, his jaw a bit slack from the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Finn hummed around him and pulled back slowly, wiping salivia from his lower lip as he caught his breath. He grinned widely at Dean, seeming proud of his actions. Dean let out a light laugh, followed by a groan as his head laid back against the pillow. 

"Your mouth is fucking magic, y'know that?"

Finn blushed, not saying a word as he shifted to lay next to him, his hand lazily reaching over to wrap around Dean's cock. They stared at each other as Finn jacked him off, Dean leaning over to press a long kiss to Finn's full lips. The eye contact was as much of a turn on as everything else had been, and Dean knew he was fairly close. He squirmed slightly, pushing Finn's hand away.

"Can I fuck you?" He asked simply, already leaning over the retrieve a condom and lube. Finn nodded, now choosing to stroke his own cock, just keeping his eyes on Dean as he rolled the condom on.

"Here, let me," Finn murmured, taking the lube from Dean and slicking his own fingers with it. Dean almost protested; he'd wanted to see how much Finn squirmed with fingers in his ass, but he wasn't going to say no when he could tell this was what Finn was more comfortable with. 

Finn reached around to prepare himself, one hand still lazily stroking his cock. "How do you want me?" He asked softly, leaning over to press a few kisses to Dean's jawline. 

He groaned, reaching for Finn's hip. "God I'm going to come undone with you just talking like that," Dean shifted Finn back on top, looking up at his face for a sign of approval. Finn's eyes were soft as he stared down at Dean, the expression slowly changing as he lowered himself onto his cock. 

In unison, they both cursed, Dean shuddering at how Finn felt. A steady, cold hand pressed against his chest as Finn got adjusted, then the older man began rolling his hips ever so slightly. Dean gritted his teeth, his fingers digging into Finn's hips. He wanted nothing more than to just thrust upwards into Finn's delicious ass, but he knew he had to be patient. He let Finn move at his own pace although it was painstaking. His cock was throbbing, and he just wanted release. 

Finn huffed, a whiny noise leaving his lips as he gently bounced on Dean's cock, a particular movement having brushed his prostate. Dean took that as his cue, thrusting up, eliciting a keening noise from the older man. He found his own pace quickly, and from how Finn was reacting, he didn't mind in the slightest. The Irishman scratched at Dean's chest, his eyes closed as he enjoyed himself. "Fuck, baby,"

Dean felt a pull in his stomach as Finn's ass squeezed around him, causing him to curse again. "I'm close, fuck,"

Finn bent down and pressed a kiss to Dean's collarbone, murmuring against his skin to cum in his ass. Dean's breath hitched and he slammed his hips up twice more before he felt himself finally let go, stars clouding his vision as he rode out his orgasm. 

Finn's cock was leaking against Dean's stomach, very clearly close himself. Dean's breathing was ragged as he rode the last little bit of high from cumming, his eyes on Finn as the irishman finished himself off, moaning a very quiet 'dean' as he came into his hand and then rolled off of him with a sigh. 

Dean disposed of the used condom, his body slack as he stared up at the ceiling. He could feel Finn's eyes on him, studying him, but he refused to look over and meet his gaze. After a moment, the bed dipped as Finn got up, going to the bathroom to clean himself up. He returned just a few minutes later, hesitating by the bed.

"Come here sweetheart, you don't have to run off that fast," Dean murmured, looking over at Finn and opening his arms to offer to cuddle.

Finn sank back into the bed and wedged his way back into Dean's arms, nuzzling his head into his shoulder.

"Next time, I'll have to show you some more magic tricks,"


End file.
